Simplify the expression. $ (-2n^{5}+4n^{2}) + (7n^{5}-4n^{2}+3n ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-2n^{5}+4n^{2} + 7n^{5}-4n^{2}+3n$ Identify like terms. $ - {2 n^5} + \color{#DF0030}{4 n^2} + {7 n^5} - \color{#DF0030}{4 n^2} + {3 n} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -2 + 7 ) n^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ n^2} + { 3 n} $ Add the coefficients. $5n^{5}+3n$